YuGiOh! Some People are Worth the Trouble
by Skyla Doragono
Summary: The holidays are coming up, and Atemu's exhausted from working nonstop in the Kame Game Shop. Perhaps a little surprise will help wake him up...?


Yes, I am posting a quick, two-minute-job-that-took-three-hours crappy AU fluffy fic just to prove to everyone that I'm not dead! Rejoice!  
  
Anyway... yeah, these past few weeks have been... rather rough on me. I'm not going into details, but I appreciate no one flipping out and putting up stupid reviews like "OMGWTFBBQ WHEN ARE YOU GONNA UPDATE!!!!!!!1111one11!!". Thanks to everyone on #WPP and on AIM that supported me as well, despite how bitchy I got. I will update my other fics soon, both on here, and on , it's just going slowly.  
  
Um... anyway, about this fic... um... I've kinda got hooked on Bakura x Atemu, so that's the pairing. Rated for slight language and suggestive themes (nothing actually happens, you just think it's going to). Enjoy. Review kindly.  
  
And _maybe_ I'll add more to the end and post it on... Maybe...

**Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Some People are Worth the Trouble... **

The fact that it was not even October yet and everyone who worked at the small Kame Game Shop in Domino City were overrun and exhausted from work just proved that the holiday season that year was going to be murder. As it was, a certain former pharaoh and former spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was near passing out on the couch, struggling to stay awake long enough to see if the weather would be pleasant for walking to school the next morning. Atemu's eyes kept drooping gradually, before he finally decided to give up. He managed to turn off the television before rolling over on the couch and closing his eyes. Forget trying to make it to his room, the couch was comfortable enough.

It was only a few minutes after he had fallen asleep that the lights dimmed till the room was completely dark... A soft creak came from the window as it was opened from the outside, and a dark shadow slipped easily into the room. Whoever it was drifted across the space without a sound, coming to a stop before where the pharaoh was sleeping peacefully...

Atemu was jostled out of his peaceful sleep as something was tied roughly over his eyes, forcing his head to jerk back. He would have blinked in surprise if whatever it was – he was assuming it was some kind of leather strip specifically designed for this, because he felt a buckle on the back of his head – was not strapped onto him so tightly. Whoever it was managed to get another such strap buckled over his mouth, before his sleep fogged brain managed to clear up enough for him to struggle. He tried to turn around, but the person grabbed a hold of his wrists roughly, pulling them behind his back. There was a click and the sound of chains banging together, and Atemu really knew then that he was in trouble, especially when he felt the metal against his skin. The person traveled down toward his legs, the sound of chains following his footsteps, and he tried to kick at whoever it was. They caught his feet easily though, slapping a pair of ankle cuffs on them.

The pharaoh let out a whimper before he could stop himself as the person came back up, finishing the full body cuffs by snapping one around his neck. This... was not good. He was exhausted, and now some random person was chaining him up... He let out a yelp as suddenly he was lifted off of the couch and slung over the person's shoulder, with his legs dangling (as much as they could dangle) in front of the person. Yet another yelp escaped from him as he felt the cool night air wash over him; apparently, they were not going to take the easy way out of the house...

A moment later he was jostled as the person finished climbing down the side of the house, landing on the ground with a small grunt of effort. The person steadied himself – Atemu was assuming it was a man, anyway – whistling an idle tune as he started walking off. The pharaoh, for his part, just stayed still, afraid of what was going to happen to him. Who was this person? What was he going to do to him? He shuddered to think that just some random person would break into a game store, forego stealing any money (as far as he knew anyway), and just kidnap one of the people inside... unless he was some insane killer or something... Atemu let out a soft note of worry at that. There had to be some way he could escape...

Hours seemed to pass with the pharaoh being carted through what felt like half of Domino City, the stranger never changing his idle tune the whole way. Finally, the whistling stopped as the person let out a soft sigh, and that was the only warning Atemu got before he was dropped roughly onto the grass. He winced in pain, his hands feeling like they had been crushed under his own weight, before wiggling slightly, trying to get away from this crazy person as quickly as he could.

There came a soft chuckle, and Atemu's futile efforts to get away were stopped as the person grabbed a hold of his foot, pulling him back. Next thing he knew, the man was sitting on top of him, practically straddling him. The pharaoh's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as that same idle tune started up again. This... person... He was not going to...?

Suddenly, Atemu felt the dull end of a knife pressing against his stomach, followed by a _riiiiip_ as his shirt was cut through. If he had the ability, the pharaoh's eyes would have grown wide as his chest was exposed to the open air, sending a chill through him. Oh, no... this person... this person was probably going to rape him... and then use that knife to... to... A squeak of fear escaped from his lips. No! No, this could not be happening...!

The idle tune wavered suddenly, and then stopped all together as the person whistling it started laughing... but it was not a sadistic laugh... it was like... a strangled laugh. Like the person was trying to stay serious and failing at it miserably...

Wait a minute... that laugh actually sounded kind of familiar...

The growl that escaped from Atemu's bound mouth only made the person start _howling_ with laughter. He tried to get himself under control – though it was not working to well – before leaning close to the pharaoh, his hot breath caressing his ear...

"I got you good, your highness-ness..."

Another growl escaped from Atemu's mouth, before he felt his head being lifted up slightly; and a moment later, the annoying leather strap around his mouth was removed. He worked his jaw a bit, getting out the stiffness from having been bound so tightly, before a scowl settled on his lips.

"Tomb robber, what in the name of Ra and all other things holy are you up to?" he demanded.

Bakura laughed again, but managed to quash it quickly enough. "Well, to be blunt," he began, "I was going to fuck you senseless, and then have you sort everything out tomorrow morning when you woke up at my house, but your reaction to everything made me loose my cool."

If Atemu had use of his eyes, he would have been giving him a dull look. "Tomb robber, you never had any cool to begin with," he replied blandly. "Especially if you were just going to have sex with me in the middle of... Where are we anyway?"

Bakura chuckled, before lifting his head up again, undoing the leather strap around his eyes. Atemu blinked several times, forcing his vision to adjust. Above him, sitting on top of him, was of course the white haired fiend – AKA, the bane of his existence, AKA, Bakura – looking down on him with a smirk on his lips. The pharaoh glared at him, before looking beyond... and letting out a soft gasp.

They were on some sort of hilltop somewhere in Domino, though considering how long it was that Bakura walked, it was probably somewhere on the outskirts of the city. Tall trees stood behind them, blocking them from prying eyes, while shorter trees swayed before them, giving an unobstructed view of the sky above. The moon seemed to swallow the entire sky, illuminating the ground below in its brilliance. Stars twinkled around it, winking in and out, as if encouraging the two of them.

"I..." Atemu began. "I haven't seen anything like this... since..."

"Since Khemet," Bakura finished softly. "I know... this is my favorite spot..."

Atemu turned his gaze back down to the tomb robber, blinking curiously. "Why go through this kind of trouble for me? Last time I checked, you hated me."

Bakura snorted, before taping his head. "The voice in my head hated you, remember? I can make my own decisions now." He shrugged. "As for your first question... well, some people are worth the trouble."

The pharaoh blinked rapidly, trying to figure out exactly who it was sitting on top of him as a comfortable silence settled over them. This was... odd, to say the least. He was used to a sadistic, "I hate everyone and everything" Bakura. Not... this... though admittedly, it was... rather... pleasant...

A long moment past, before Atemu shifted uncomfortably, his hands starting to go numb. "Well... since you shot your own plan to hell, can you take these cuffs off?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, and amused expression on his face. "Who said it was shot to hell...?" he purred seductively. Atemu's eyes widened to almost the size of his aibou's, drawing another laugh out of the tomb robber. He leaned in close, nuzzling against his cheek. "Don't panic... I won't hurt you... I promise..." he purred again.

The pharaoh blinked rapidly several times, before he gulped softly, not believing he was going to say this...

"Just don't rip my pants. They were expensive..."

Bakura pulled back slightly, enough to gaze upon the pharaoh, his eyes surprisingly gentle instead of being filled with the malice that was usually in them. He reached up, caressing the pharaoh's cheek gently, assuring... before leaning forward again, and starting the rest of the night off with a slow, gentle kiss...

.oO THE END Oo.


End file.
